


Simple Little Things

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe was very good at blinding himself to certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Little Things

If Abe had thought about it, it would’ve seemed strange that Henry wasn’t handing him the pocketwatch. It was wrapped in his handkerchief, offered like a secret in his palms- but carefully not touching them.

But he was blind to the truth.

He was good at that- blinding himself to certain things. What it meant when Mary smiled like that, and stood on his hat, and bailed him out of jail. The look on Speed’s face when Abe had introduced Will as his oldest friend. Was it because it hadn’t occurred to him to introduce Speed to Will as his newest... or because Speed hadn’t occurred to him at all?

But the thing he was tacitly ignoring, because of the stern willpower he was applying to pushing down the thrill he was feeling- both at the chance to finally avenge his mother and the fact that Henry had brought him a present- was the watch itself. Things were rarely as simple as they seem, or so Henry had drilled into him, and the simple fact of the watch blinded him to the simple truths about it.

The fact that it was silver- a simple way to protect Abe at all times he wore it.

The fact that it played a little chime- one Abe found himself humming without realizing, a simple chain of notes that fluttered maddeningly through his mind… until he put the next few notes together. It was part of a simple tune- a love song.

The fact of the engraved message- it was true time waited for no man; someday it would catch him up. But instead of his cherished diminutive of Abe, Henry had chosen to address it to A. Lincoln, as though he were special, the only one of his kind. And instead of signing it in kind- a stolid H. Sturges stamped at the close- it was simply from Henry. No love, no yours, just a tiny mark to attach it. Perhaps he knew it would look strange. Perhaps he just didn’t think of Abe as his. Or perhaps he knew he could no longer identify himself as Abe’s.

The fact that Henry had only given it to him because he had arrived to warn Abe, that his desired assignment was only the result of impending danger directed towards Mary- the woman Henry knew Abe loved.

It was simply from Henry. It was simply protection. It was simply a goodbye. It was simply… the thing he came to cherish most in all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I was amazed he didn't notice that Henry wasn't touching the watch. but maybe our honest Abe is a little oblivious for a reason.  
> hope you like my take.


End file.
